Mother
"Mother", as she is called, is an ancient "Royal" vampire who is the oldest vampire shown so far. She is the acknowledged leader of the vampire world. She was the main antagonist throughout season 2. She is portrayed by Deena Aziz. History Early Life Mother's past is largely a mystery; although reports, and her overall appearance, suggested that Mother was born in the late 4th century BCE, Mother herself implies to Aiden that Suren was her biological daughter as well: "I could've cried just to look on her, human mother, human child but then I gave her an eternity." This would make Mother over 2000 years old. Mother built her vast empire from the ground up, and was fond of relating the story of her rise to power to Suren. Her daughter was the cause of a ballroom massacre at the Halloway Hotel in 1931 in which hundreds of people were killed, resulting in her burial for 80 years, but every year Mother passed the anniversary of the massacre to get drunk with blood. Season 2 She comes to Boston to decide the fate of Aidan and Bishop's "orphaned" vampires. Though Aidan attempts to prevent their demise, she orders that Bishop's excess sires to be culled and Aidan not take his place (as Heggeman and the Dutch wanted), but instead assist her daughter in bringing Boston back under control. Mother promised Aidan freedom from the demands of the council and the vampire community should her daughter succeed. Mother later ordered Heggeman to assassinate Josh, who is a barrier to her plans for Aidan. When Aidan and Suren fulfill the goals Mother set out for them, Mother keeps Suren in her position in Boston, despite her requests, and gives Aidan his freedom by banishing him from the vampire society. After Suren leaves him, Aidan plans to kill Mother with the help of Henry, but she sees through the trap and captures him, presenting him to Suren to kill so she can be her successor. When Suren refuses, Mother stakes her and then commits Aidan to the ground, as Aidan tells her she has just killed the only person who ever loved her, after having been revealed in flashbacks that Suren is her biological daughter from when both were human. Season 3 In the season 3 premiere, Mother is revealed to have presumably died from the mysterious virus killing most vampires or fled in search of clean blood. Powers and Abilities Mother is the most powerful (and thus, probably oldest) vampire seen in the series thus far, both politically and physically. *'Superhuman Strength' - As the oldest vampires, Mother's advanced age and experience gives her a physical advantage over all vampires seen to date. She is able to decapitate two younger vampires by swiping her hand through their necks. *'Superhuman Speed' - Mother can move at blurring speeds that make her appear almost invisible, or give the impression that she hasn't moved at all. *'Compulsion' - The ability to influence a human's mind is called "compelling", and while it is an ability that comes naturally with vampirism, it is very difficult to use. It seems that compulsion does not work on werewolves, ghosts and other vampires. Mother's skill was presumably high, although she was not observed to use it. *'Endurance - '''Vampires' have far more endurance and stamina than humans. They can run, fight and exert themselves much more and for longer than any human, though they can still get fatigued and even knocked out. *'''Augmented Healing - Vampires can take a lot of punishment and will heal quite quickly, but not instantly as shown when Aidan still had a round mark after being impaled. The healing speed and effectiveness is improved if the vampire feeds on living blood from a human. Henry, for example, needed to feed from two humans to regrow his skin. *'Immortality' - Mother is oldest vampire shown to date and maintains the appearance and health of a middle aged woman. Category:Syfy Characters Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Females Category:Syfy Vampires Category:Characters Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Undead Category:Season 2 Category:Antagonists Category:Unknown Status Category:Royal Category:Recurring Character